The girl who changed everything
by Rosa98full
Summary: When a new girl enters forks when her parents die, The Cullens feel that they need to keep her away from the voltori.
1. Chapter 1

_Lexie_  
"Kyler!" I yelled, "Get up or I'm going to be late!"  
"Shut up have Logan Black walk with you!" He yelled back.  
"I barley know the guy!" I said slamming his door agest the wall, "Pulse he doesn't live in forks!"  
"Oh whatever!" He cried getting up.  
"Thank you!" I said slapping the back of his head. He walked outside into the cold wet morning. It was raining but I didn't care. I have a new start! Or a chance to have a new start. Witch was lucky for me... I guess. I sat down in my first period class Spanish. People were gossiping in front of me.  
"I don't know but Gramps said that Bella never changed that he had seen her right before he had died." one guys said with burnett hair.  
"Cullen?" another said with red hair and curls.  
"No, Swan. But she married Edward Cullen... I font think it's true." He finished. Just then 3 beautiful people walked in. 2 holding hands. One burnett with long hair. one black short pointy hair and the male who was honestly the hottest boy i'd ever seen had tousled bronze hair. They all had golden eyes. The burnett was holding the bronze's hand. I really wanted to meet them but at the same time an instinct said 'run'...  
"Hello I'm Alice Cullen I'll be sitting next to you!" The one with short spikey hair said.  
"Lexie, nice to meet you." I mumbled knocking my crap over. I blushed a scarlet red.  
"Well, I guess you're clumsy?" Alice laughed. The burnett shot her a dirty look.  
"Alice can I talk to you?" the burnett hissed.  
"No." Alice said still laughing, "Sorry Bella! You haven't even introduced yourself to the new girl!"  
"Bella, Pleasure." She said no emotion in her voice.  
"Lexie," I replied hoping that there was no emotion in my voice. But the look on her voice showed that I had failed. There was still awe on my face.  
"Now will you talk to me Alice?" Bella said to Alice ignoring me.  
"ok ok. I will." Alice said getting up.  
"Wow that's the first time Bella has ever talked to anyone besides her 'family'" the Burnett boy in front of me said turning around in his chair.  
"Really..." I said pondering that note.

_Alice_  
"What Bella" I said irritated.  
"Don't get friendly with anyone!" Bella scolded me.  
"Bella she's special. She is human, but I can't see her future. And Edward can't hear her! He told us that. And I can't touch her at all." I told Bella. I also wanted a new friend. "Doesn't mean anything Alice. Jacob-" I cut her off  
"I'm not going to change or tell her!" I said. Her face got even more furious.  
"Alice everyone else but Nessy will agree with me!" She said. Nessy her daughter, didn't have much to fear. She won't sparkle in the sunlight, she won't not eat lunch. She is so perfectly normal. She also has her cycles so of course Rosalie envies that.  
"Oh you just threw Nessy agest me!" I argued, "Everything that Nessy agrees with is tabooed!"  
"No it's not!" Bella argued back.  
"The bell is about to ring we should go sit down." I muttered walking back into the class room. Bella sighed and went to go sit down with Edward her mate.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lexie's pov_

I dragged through Spanish all going so fast. I was in honors Spanish so I could learn more... The teacher Miss Callahan Set us in pairs and gave us assigned seats. I was sitting next to a shy looking girl with Blue eyes the color of the sky, her hair was the color of the forest. A deep green.

"Hello, my name is Lexie." I told her in Spanish.

"Good morning, my name Isabella, I go by Izzy" she replied speaking fluent English. I gawked a little. It was amazing she was short and had a high pitched voice but I never thought a full blooded American could speak Spanish that fluently.

"Ok, uh, Nice to meet you too," I said my voice shaking. I was suddenly very cold. Her face twisted a little and she shoot a glance across the room at the lock just then the bell rang.

"bye" I muttered as she flew out of the room. I walked over to my next class which was History (or as some people call it Social Studies). I sat down in the far back corner of the class room. The boy who made the comment about Bella sat next to me.

"I never got your name. What is it?" He asked.

"Lexie. What's yours?" I replied. I was so used to it already the same thing. Hi. Lexie. pleasure. what's your name? It was tedious, but worth it. I smiled hoping he would reply

"I'm Lane Griffin," he told me smiling. The rest of the day went by fast. When I got home Kyler went to work after dropping me off at home. I smiled and asked him if I could leave the house and walk into town.

"Why couldn't you?" He said, "Just don't get lost and bring your cell phone with you."

"Thanks Kyler!" I exclaimed. I hugged him and ran off towards town. I was in a shop with beautiful jewelry. It was Native American bracelets earrings necklaces and, rings. All were beautiful.

"Hello lovely." a beautiful voice said from behind me. I smiled and replied.

"Hello. What's your name?" I felt more safe with this voice as strange as that was.

"Ha ha." He laughed, "My name is Emile Cartie"

"Strange name." I mused

"I know." He said. I turned around to see him.

_Emile's pov_

"Strange name" Lexie who I had seen but not talked to said. Alice told me her name. I knew I wasn't the one for her. But I knew who was, Logan Black... Her brother knew too for some reason even though he got control so easily. he is still a wolf but he doesn't faze any more.

"I know" I laughed. She turned around. I laughed at her expression.

"What!?" she complained.

"Nothing." I smiled. I had a job to. I needed to keep her here until Logan got here. When he did it didn't happen. This wasn't his sole mate. I sighed and turned around to see her hurt face or Logan's was too much for me to bear right now...

_Alec's pov_

Aro had sent me to forks to give a warning sign to the **Cullens**. I thought the name with bitterness. I walked past a shop smelling 2 shape sifters and a human girl. A beautiful human girl. I wonder if Aro would mind if after I warned the Cullens if he would let me see this girl. I'd have to go back to Italy...


End file.
